My story in the Percy Jackson universe
by Shadowstone67
Summary: Why did I agree to do this, why am I even here, oh... that's right, i'm a demigod, saving the world from a snake, yeah... a freaking snake, the bane of the oracle himself, *drum-roll*, Lord Python, how did i get myself into this, was this my idea, NO WAY, am I crazy for agreeing to do this, you have no idea... Post BOO, rated T because i said so, First fanfic so no flames yet, plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 John P.O.V

It was a normal day hanging out with my friends Robbie, Sean, and Jeremy in P.E., the last class of the day.

"Man I can't wait till 7th grade ends! This is absolute torture, and the class won't f***in shut up!" Jeremy whispered to us.

Jeremy, in my opinion is a good looking guy. I'm not gay or anything but I see why some girls might like him. At a height of 5'3 He has short cut black hair, and also has a really good tan, but the one key thing about him is his personality, he's a great person, he would do anything to stop violence, at any cost.

"We know how you feel." I said gesturing to me and my other friend Robbie.

Robbie isn't the sharpest needle in the haystack, most of the time. At a height of 5' 3 he has somewhat long brown hair like mine, and chocolate brown eyes. He may act weird some of the time but he's a good person. Robbie is one of those people who are very interested in mythical RPG games like pathfinder.

Now, on to me, at a height of 5'4, roughly, I have somewhat light brown hair and have golden brown eyes. In my opinion I'm a very kind person, and stand up for my friends. I stand my ground when faced with something challenging, I love to build things, and I'm also in an engineering class at school.

"OK class today we will be working on sword fighting. We will be using real swords so no hurting your opponents please." The gym teacher said as two new figures came through the gym doors, strange, I thought, we never did sword fighting in gym, much less real swords. The first figure that came out was a guy about 6'2 who had unruly black hair, sea green eyes; he was muscular but not too much. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't decide where **.** The second figure was a girl, she was muscular like the other guy but again wasn't too stocky, she also had natural honey blonde hair and stood about 5'11 to 6 feet tall, and the strangest thing about her was her eyes, they were grey and they looked friendly and dangerous at the same time,she again looked familiar but I couldn't place where. "Class, these are your sword instructors for the day." Coach said "Can you introduce yourselves?"

The girl said "My name is Annabeth and as your coach said I will be your sword instructor for today, and my Boyfriend Percy will be joining me." As the coach calls role I studied Annabeth and Percy, they looked so familiar I just can't place what place I remember them from. The coach calls my name "Here" I say.

"OK, so we will work with partners, does anyone want to volunteer?" Percy said as Sean and I raised our hands. I was a little surprised at that; Sean really never was a fighter, more of a prankster.

Now, Sean is an odd person but a good person none the less. He has short platinum blonde hair, now before you go saying that he's dumb; he has two honors classes at this school and plays in band with braces as a trumpet player, quick comment I have the same band class as him as well and I play a different instrument, ok back on track, Sean isn't really an aggressive person as I was saying so I was a little surprised.

The sword rack held several different types of weapons; two sets of swords donned the rack, one being a set of two katana like blades and the other being a normal sword. Another one was daggers; there were four sets of daggers on it, all razor sharp. The last one was a few sets of spears, again razor sharp. All the weapons glinted with some kind of different metal. I took the dual swords and Sean took the normal sword.

"No fair." Sean grumbled "You got the better weapon." I snickered "Yes, yes I did."

"Ok, the objective is to disarm your opponent of their weapons using any means necessary." Annabeth said "On Go." she says "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Sean immediately tried to lunge at me, I dodged, and I stabbed at him, he deflected it, he tried a downward strike with his wooden sword, which I blocked with my wooden swords as a giant X. I shifted my swords to the side to deflect the strike; I shifted the bottom sword so it was on top forcing the blade down. I pinned his arm with my foot, and used the other to kick the sword out of his hand.

"I believe, that means, I win." I smirked as Sean got up and picked up his sword and walked away, grumbling.

"Ok, we will be working with partners on this assignment." Coach said "John since you won you get to pick your partner." "Ok, I choose, Jeremy." I said as Jeremy's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Jeremy you'll be sparring with me for today." I said "Ok, so, let's get going." He replied. I zoned out after I heard Sean was sparring with Robbie. "Ok, you may begin sparring with your partner." Percy said; Jeremy and I began to spar. He had a spear and I still had my dual swords. He thrust at me and I blocked, I swiped at him, he blocked, barely, I saw my opening and took it, I thrust with one of my swords, he blocked, I smirked "Wrong move." I said. Jeremy just looked at me confused; I landed a blow on top of his spear and forced it down to the ground "Ha Ha, I win!"

After everyone else was done sparring we all filed out of the gym some going to the bus stop, like me, or some just went on their way to walk home. "So, see you soon guys, come on Sean." I said, but right after I said that a giant figure came bounding out of nowhere. It was the size of a small house and was staring at me and my friends with red glowing eyes, it looked like a very huge, very shaggy Doberman, and it was baring its teeth. I was paralyzed; it felt like my feet turned to concrete, I was stuck. My friends were also paralyzed, until a two figures came out of nowhere, they jumped on the beast and grappled with it. I must have imagined it but I thought I saw, "Annabeth, Percy!" I said "Did you guys see that, it's the sword instructors." I saw all of them nod. Jeremy said "Guys I think it would be best to run, like RIGHT NOW!" we ran, I looked back to see Percy finally striking it down with his sword, it turned into golden dust, and just blew away. "Guys I think its safe now." I said walking back to Percy and Annabeth, as I was walking towards her they got a shocked look on their faces, Percy yelled "Your hands are on fire!" I looked down and noticed my hands were actually on fire; I panicked and tried to get the fire out as best I could, shaking my hands I managed to get the fire out.

"You guys need to come with us, now!" Annabeth said. "Why should we go with you? We barely even know you." Sean said. "Sean. I have a feeling that we can trust these people." I answered."Look we need you to come with us, you're in danger!" Percy said

"Ok, ok, but just a sec. can you explain what the hell is going on" Jeremy said, clearly agitated "We have no idea what just happened so we need some answers, now!" next Sean went ahead and asked "Like why the hell did that just happen?"

"We'll explain on the way, come on." Annabeth said "We need to get you out of here. Can you get us a ride Percy?", "Yeah, sure" Percy answered. He then let out a taxi cab whistle so loud I bet people could hear it from the next city. "A little warning next time!" Robbie said "Whistling hurts my ears."

"Oh, sorry about that." Percy said "I'll try to give a warning next time." Just as he said that, four figures swooped down to the ground, at first I thought I was hallucinating, but then I realized that these were Pegasus, winged horses. "Guys come here a second will ya?" I said "This is all starting to make sense now. Robbie do you remember the Percy Jackson series?" "Vaguely." He answered "Sean?" "Ditto on your answer." Sean answered "Jeremy?" "Nope no idea whatsoever." Jeremy said. "Ok unless this is a major prank then I think we should go with them." I said "Come on" we walked over to them "Ok take us to your camp then." I said.

"Quick question. How do you know that?" Percy said and I zipped my lips, "Oh great, now their playing games." He said. "No better than you with me." Annabeth said slapping his arm lightly "Touché" he said"Come on lets go now we're wasting time."

I saw Percy and Annabeth get on a pure black Pegasus and took off; we all go on ours and followed his lead and we soared into the sky.

*Chapter end*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 John P.O.V

We have been flying, oh I dunno, _Forever,_ it's been taking so long I'm surprised I haven't seen Hades yet, because _everyone_ wants to see Hades. The view is pretty nice though, Jeremy and Sean are just awestruck, because, who hasn't heard of a flying horse, Robbie is asleep, and here I am freezing my demigod behind off, honestly, I'm kind of hyped to get to camp, I wonder who my godly parent is, I thought I knew both my parents, seems I was wrong.

Right now I'm going over which god could be my parent, and crossing out those who seem to be illogical, or don't make sense, Apollo? Nah not very good at archery, Ares? Definitely not, I'm not that aggressive, Aphrodite? Honestly, why do I even think that. This is so confusing, I guess I'll figure it out when I'm claimed, if I am claimed.

Now, what to think for the others. I glanced over at Robbie, he seemed to be snoring a little bit, he was a bit easier to narrow down, I doubt he would be Ares, he isn't that violent, it is possible he could be one of the 'minor' gods like I dunno, nemesis.

Jeremy was just about as hard as me to figure out, so I just moved onto Sean. Now he seemed more like a Hermes kid, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, mischievous smile, that look in his eye where it looks like he wants to pickpocket you. Yep, definitely Hermes, but don't count on me being right all the time.

I looked down at my hands, they weren't burned at all, not that would surprise me, but isn't there only one other demigod who can do that? I looked over at Annabeth and Percy, I don't have the heart to tell them, because for one, some of the seven might get mad at Nico, and you know how that might turn out.

Yeah, I cannot tell them that Leo is alive, because Piper might just kill him again, and I'm not sure how Percy and Annabeth will react to Calypso being off the island. Man this is just so confusing, I need to know more, I have to know more to get the answers I want, then again, knowledge comes at a price.

I tried to look down once or twice, I always did have a bit of a fear of heights, but hey, the view is great. I thoughtfully stroked my Pegasus's mane, I wonder what its name is, whether it's a girl or a boy, it was dark gray, with a black mane, and even darker wings than the fur. I could smell lavender with a bit of peach, two of the things I like the most, hopefully I get to see this one more often.

It's been a long time since I felt this, this calm, this clearheaded, this whole, though I feel something missing, I can't tell what, but I know something is missing within me, something that I'll figure out, eventually.

I glanced over at Sean "hey" I said "what do you think so far?", "fine" he answered "just that the fact the Greek gods are real, it's just mind-blowing isn't it?" , "yeah it is." I answered, just one of the so called perks of being a demigod "there's more than that." I said "remember how I owned you in sword fighting?" I asked "yeah?" he answered "what about that?", "You're gonna have to train each day, and guess what, our trainers, are the two people that saved us from that monster back there." I answered.

"You're on!" he answered. Though I didn't tell him, I would be planning on making some of my own weapons, yeah, this could go really badly, or really, really great. This was the life riding on a Pegasus to camp half-blood, yep, this is gonna be great, or so I thought

 **(Line Break: hi, don't mind me)**

Well, we made it, it took, let's say, and don't quote me on this, _forever_ , can you guess where we landed? if you said the stables, you were right. Man it smelled like, well poop, one of the worst smells in my opinion.

We dismounted and started walking towards the big house, Percy and Annabeth taking the lead, hand in hand, I sighed, I'm not jealous of them, it just feels like, I've been missing a part of me, even when coming here, I still don't feel, complete.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something, a commotion that no one else was noticing for some reason. There was this big guy, about 5 foot 10 to 6 foot, standing over this one girl, with blonde hair, Annabeth and Percy were still up ahead, so I did my best to sneak away without anyone noticing.

Once I was over there, behind a tree, I could hear them talking. "YOU are WORTHLESS." I could tell that voice was male, so I could assume it was the really big guy, I could already tell I was going to hate him. "please." Someone, the girl I assume, said "I promise I won't tell, just please, don't hurt me." Man, this, this is just cruel, I took a peek from behind the tree I was hiding behind, the girl, who was about my age, had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and blue eyes, if they weren't filled with fear, I could probably see a sparkle of happiness inside of them, she had her hands covering her face, she had shrunken in fear because of the guy bringing his fist back as if to punch her.

I slowly crept out from behind the tree, just in time to see the guy hit the girl, oh, he did not just do that, that is not how you treat a girl. I must be stupid, or have a death wish either works, I shouted "HEY." And jumped on the guy's back before he could do anything, now before you say anything like _how did you jump that high, that guy is half a foot taller than you or more_ , well to say the least, I have strong legs.

This was hard, amazing, and funny at the same time, because every time he tried to grab one of my arms, I just shifted over, it was hard to say the least. "Oh come on, I know you can do better than that, your slower than the Minotaur on his best day" I said, I probably shouldn't have said that now that I think about it, he grabbed both my arms and slammed me into the ground, yeah, I need to control my mouth more often.

"OK, that _hurt_." I said as I got up, my back felt like someone had rolled it with a life sized rolling pin, I checked my body for any damage, luckily, thank the gods, I probably only hurt my back the most. I got up, dusted the dirt off my pants and said, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to drop in." tear able, I know, sue me, "What are you doing here?" the guy said, quite angry, "Oh, I dunno, stopping you from hurting this fine young lady here." I answered.

Now that I was up close and personal with the guy, I could see why most girls would fall for him, he was handsome to say the least, with slick brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a chiseled jaw, he was handsome in a bit of a beat up way, he had a few bruises from fights, but he wore them proudly, like a warrior.

His face was curled into a sneer, looking down at me as if I was some sort of insect he could easily crush. I looked back at the girl, she was eyeing me with a scared look in her eyes, as if she was saying _I hope you don't have a death wish, cause you really messed up,_ and boy did I ever mess up, this guy looked like he could pass for a pro wrestler easily, he had the physique and attitude, man I really did mess up.

He took a swing at my gut, ya know I would let my ego take over and say I dodged it, but the thing is, i've never really been in any fights before, his fist plowed into my gut, and I could hear the audible _crack_ of my ribs, I fell to the ground, I tried to get up, but the guys foot pinned me down, I could feel his heel digging into my back, and I nearly cried out in pain, then, I passed out.

*chapter end*

 **Hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me if you like it or not, because I love writing this, so tell me, what do you think.**

 **P.S, Free cookies! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
